


Innocent

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, short sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is so innocent, he just doesn't realise what his half nakedness has been doing to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

Cas doesn’t seem to really understand the need for clothes. It’s one of the things Dean has tried to explain to him several times but all he’s gotten in return is wide eyed innocence and a complete lack of comprehension. It’s hot out, positively sticky, and Cas has taken to drifting around the house in, at most, a pair of loose shorts. On more than one occasion Dean has come into the kitchen and been presented with a boxer clad arse thrust in the air as Cas rootles in the freezer for ice cream. Sam shoots him knowing looks when he looks away, blushing deep, scrubbing a hand over his eyes trying to rub away the image  ~~ingrain it permanently~~.

Cas doesn’t seem to realise what he’s doing. Sucking on ice pops, prancing about in his underwear, sweating prettily, moaning in relief when drinking ice cold fizzy drinks. He’s driving Dean to distraction and it’s completely unfair and it makes Dean feel kinda pervy that he can’t take his eyes off his best friend’s stupidly perfect looking body.

It comes to a head when Cas gives up on the underwear entirely. He hears Sam’s most earnest voice trying to persuade Cas of something before he walks in to find Cas completely naked, hands on hips, pouting, in the middle of the kitchen. Later he’s not entirely certain if Sam knew that he’d reached breaking point or if he’d given up on persuading Cas, but as soon as he’s out of the room Dean can’t keep himself from moving.

He knows he should stop, should talk about the thing that’s been burning inside him for what feels like forever, but he can’t. He’s been on edge for too long. Too tightly wound.

He crowds Cas against the kitchen counter and leans in for something that’s too aggressive to be called a kiss. It’s full of catching teeth and it’s too wet but, fuck yes, Cas is kissing back despite the rather caveman attitude Dean has taken to the whole thing.

Soon the kissing isn’t enough and they’re grinding desperately against each other, which must be painful for Cas, his hard cock trapped against the rough denim of Dean’s jeans.

It’s too much, too fast, too perfect and far too soon he’s coming in his pants and having to pull away before the pressure becomes too much.

“Shit, dude, I’m sorry that was so quick.”

Cas just laughed and pulled him forward for a quick peck on the lips.

“It took you long enough, Dean.”

“Wait, you mean-?”

“Well I havn’t been walking around half dressed for my own amusement. And it definately hasn’t been for Sam’s benefit. Come on, we can finish this in your room.”

It’s a brilliant surprise to learn Cas isn’t as innocent as he thought.

 


End file.
